


Softly

by blessedharlot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, No Plot/Plotless, No really there isnt a plot, Relaxation, just happy, meditative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedharlot/pseuds/blessedharlot
Summary: He looked over his shoulder, and Nat was standing where she could better see the cascade of water. She stood tall, with a few tendrils of her hair dampened by a thin sheen of sweat and mist. Her Henley clung to her just slightly. The corner of her mouth curled up in an easy, peaceful way as she watched the water.For anybody having a rough, overstimulating day (or year), here. Have some soothing gentle happy time with Nat and Bucky.





	Softly

Bucky easily and casually recognized every sound currently on the wind. He sat still on a big rock and opened himself up to really listen.

There were leaves pattering against one another on limbs, then crackling as breezes scraped them against boulders. 

There was bird chatter -- high trills and lower caws, and occasionally a woodpecker knock in the far distance.

There were footsteps here and there... but very small ones. None currently large enough to be bigger than a squirrel or raccoon. Nothing large enough to be an unwanted person. There was nobody else around.

When the wind blew a certain direction, he could hear the splashes and dribbles of a creek winding through the trees nearby, swollen with runoff from further up the mountain.

And now. There was a solitary pair of boots approaching softly behind him. He knew from the familiar sound that they were some very suave black ankle boots that he had considered stealing just last week, except that they were two sizes too small for his feet. 

The chill of the air across his face was softly replaced by two warm hands covering his eyes.

“Guess who.” His favorite voice filled him with a ringing ease. 

“Uhhhhh, Thor,” he smiled.

“Close,” Nat said as she pulled her hands away from his face and leaned into his back. “I do have fantastic hair.”

Bucky took her arms and wrapped them around himself tightly.

He took an easy deep breath in through his nose and slowly exhaled before he realized what the strange sensation was. He was relaxed.

“Our mountain getaway,” Bucky said. “No missions. No friends, no distractions. Gorgeous scenery. Do you feel relaxed yet?”

“Absolutely,” she said emphatically. “I feel great. I just got a brand new game for my phone, I’m really excited to try it out.”

Bucky side-eyed her over his shoulder. He then got distracted from ribbing her any further by the way the sunlight caught her hair and made it shimmer.

She climbed up next to him on the big rock near the cabin, pressing one hip into his and twisting around to replace her arms around him again. She rested a chin on his shoulder, while he turned to touch his forehead to hers. They breathed in each others’ scent. And something else.

“You got a fire going,” Bucky said.

“I did,” she said.

“Mmmmm,” he said. “That will be perfect later.”

“My thinking exactly.”

She brought a hand up to stroke his hair, pulling some strands away where they fell across his face.

“Your hand’s gotten colder already,” he smiled.

“Let’s warm up with a walk,” Nat offered.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-

 

He felt the soft impact of her boots on the trail, more than he actually heard it. She always had a quiet footfall by nature. 

He watched her heels softly smear damp grass as he felt his own heels push back against the rock beneath them.

He watched her hips sway and felt the geometry of grace that spiraled through her - thighs activating calves, shoulders tilting through her plans.

Her form gathered a vivid blue sky around it, to show off the way she shined from every fiber.

Birds still sang around them, not terribly far away. Bucky felt like they did that more often around him now… maybe sensing less malevolence from him than they used to.

Life pulsed around them, in a multitude of vivid greens, oranges and reds in every direction.

They had soon come even with a small falls -- a wider part of the nearby creek that shuddered down a drop in the rock. A smooth stone face cropped out one side.

Bucky pressed his bionic hand up to the stone. The water-carved stone met his own smoothed vibranium plates… both seemingly immoveable, but both molded to a special purpose. He could feel the vibrations of the water through his arm.

He looked over his shoulder, and Nat was standing where she could better see the cascade of water. She stood tall, with a few tendrils of her hair dampened by a thin sheen of sweat and mist. Her Henley clung to her just slightly. The corner of her mouth curled up in an easy, peaceful way as she watched the water.  
  


-=-=-=-=-=-  
  


He felt the steam of the bath beading up and weighing down his beard. The silk of her soapy skin slid across his back. He stretched his legs across the long, broad tub and felt the heat of the water penetrate his submerged limbs. He reached for one of her feet.

Bucky pressed her heel into his belly as he worked wringing tension and soreness out of her arch of her foot.

He had picked the music for their bath, so Michael Buble love songs floated softly through the air.

“You’re a lovesick sap, Barnes.”

“Entirely true.”

She reached for the shampoo and began gathering up his wet hair to lather it. She rubbed more tension out of his scalp as she worked.

Bucky took another long deep breath in through his nose, feeling intoxicated with peacefulness. He exhaled, and rested both his palms flat against the skin of Nat’s legs, and savored her.  
  


-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  


As she shifted to his side, she didn’t get far. The bed sheet gently caught her, snugly wrapping her curves as her hair spilled across the pillow.

He tilted his face toward her as she glowed in the shadow of the nightstand light. She gazed toward the ceiling in contentment, showing him her profile. 

She was so intensely and irresistibly herself. The particular way her eyelashes curled. The bold angle in the bridge of her nose. The soft swells of her lips and the curve of her chin.

He took her closest hand between his and held it, his skin and inhabited metal both beholding her lithe hand.

So often, the bond between them was a bright frenzy of strength and desire… which fit their usual lifestyle just fine for his tastes. But the bond was also a living, pulsing thing, ebbing and flowing with their lives. 

When they slowed down, and took time to breathe, Bucky found another layer underneath… a dark, gentle stillness they shared.


End file.
